The Prophecy of the Black Mage
This is an article found on the internet some time before the Big Bang. ''The Prophecy of the Black Mage From the oldest scrolls crumbling into dust, in the most hidden libraries of Maple World, the ancients tell of the secret prophecy of the Black Mage. The Black Mage is not vanquished, he is not gone, they say. He merely awaits his opportunity to return and conquer. The Black Mage defies reason, sustained by his rage. For too long the Black Mage has lain dormant, seething in his own hatred and delighting in his vision for the ruin of Maple World. The anicient prophecy warned that this day would come. It was not heeded. From the histories The First Rise and Fall ''"The Black Mage was born as other men, child of a mother and father who loved him, citizen of a peaceful town filled with friendly prosperous citzens. Few remembered the preternaturally bright child who would grow into a brilliant young man, eager to delve into the secrets of magic. Some saw he arrogant temperament, impatience, and a ready anger that he unleashed with little provocation, but the black hole at the center of his soul that might have foreshadowed what he would become was hidden from their sight. '' ''The first reign of the Black Mage began as many tyrannies did - with a call for change. The Black Mage saw the chaos in Maple World and believed that the people could not be trusted to make their own decidions. He felt that theu needed a benevolent king to control every aspect of their lives and he rose to power using noble ideas such as peace and freedom. The people believed his words and embraced his voice. Soon, they found the only peace offered by the Black Mage was the peace of the grave and the only freedom was freedom from responsibility that marks a slave. The reign of the Black Mage was unprecedented in its cruelty, all done in the name of greater good. In time, Maple World fought back. Heroes great and small struggled against the Black Mage. The Black Mage battled against them mightily, screaming all the while that these ungrateful children did not understand his genius and rejected his wisdom. In time, he descended into madness, deciding if the world would not accord him the obedience and worship that is his due, it would have to be destroyed. The last battles against the Black Mage exacted a terrible price from Maple World but he was at last defeated, though heroes such as the Polearm-wielder and the Dragon King sacrificed mightliy for the safety of the world." The Sufferings of Maple World In the years that followed, many of the Black Mage's minions worked in ways both gross and subtle to bring about his return. Dedicated to the evil man they believed would one day return to help them rule, scourges such as Pink Bean, Horntail and the Dragon Riders plagued the contryside, presaging the coming of their dark master. Fortunately for the good people of Maple World, those of good will responded. Explorers and Cygnus Knights beyong number battled against all manner of evil monsters. Great heroes from the past returned and a new Dragon-friend rose to lead the fight. ''The Heart of Darkness Alas, it is said that those who struggle for right shall fail. In time, the Black Mage will return. Yet the villians who work for such an end are the greater fools. They believe that the Black Mage returns to place them as the new ruling class that will dominate Maple World but the "Black Mage" that they long for will be gone. What they bring back is a darkness beyong anything they can imagine. The Black Mage has spent the long years after his defeat in a place beyond light, beyond time, beyond mercy. He has planned his vengeance not just on the people of Maple World, but on all existence. When he returns, all of creation will feel the lash of his wrath. The Big Bang From the Prophecy: ''Know ye this if you would recognise the time of the Black Mage's return. In a small town otherwise hidden from this world, a secret cabal will raise the thing that used to be the Black Mage and bring it back into the world. The day of his coming shall never be forgotten. At his arrival, all of exitence shall wink out, and when it returns, nothing will be the same. This event shall forever be called the "Big Bang". Maple World will be changed. Some changes will be subtle. Monsters that were once weak will grow strong. Others that were strong will grow weaker. The powers of magic shall change. Spells that are commonplace will no longer work and the heroes of Maple World will display abilities never before seen. The world and its cities and towns will move, familiar landmarks will disappear or be altered beyong recognition, and new lands will arise to be explored. It will be the Maple World we love - but everything will be different. Category:The Black Mage Category:Big Bang